Stormfur and Mothwing
by Cinderflame
Summary: Stormfur and Mothwing fall in love and Mothwing and Hawkfrost draw apart mean while Tigerstar wants Hawkfrost to get Brambleclaw to join Riverclan. And Mothwing or Hawkfrost have to become leader...


Stormfur and Mothwing.

**(This is the first chapter I hope you like it and submit a request and I might do it if a lot of people request it and I will do the first request after these few chapters **** hope you like it!)**

The morning was hot and a nice warm breeze ruffled my fur a dark brown tom with stripes and icy blues eyes purred at me…

"Hello Hawkfrost! How is your morning? Do you need something? Did you get hurt?!" I mewed worriedly

"No of course not don't be silly Mothwing…" Hawkfrost meowed with amusement. "I just came to say hi. I can say hi to my sister can't I?"

"Yes…." We purred amusingly at each other.

"Hawkfrost! You're on the Sunhigh patrol!" A grey she-cat with blue eyes yowled angrily at Hawkfrost.

"Alright, alright Mistyfoot coming just let me say goodbye to Moth…"

"Okay bye Hawkfrost!" I interrupted.

I watched has he dashed off to Mistyfoot I sighed wishing I had picked to be a warrior. But I am happy with my mentor Mudfur. Maybe it isn't too late for me to be a warrior!

I walk into the medicine cat's den. "Mudfur do you need me?!" I yowled across the den.

"Not right now. Why?" He yowled back.

"I want to talk to Leopardstar." I meowed trying to hold in my nervousness.

"Alright." He replied at last.

I trotted across the clearing to Leopardstar's den trying to look as normal as could be instead of nervous.

"Leopardstar… can I talk to you?"

"Yes come in Mothwing," she mewed softly.

"How can I help you," she asked.

"I want to be a warrior. I have decided that I don't belong as a Medicine cat!" I sigh. "I am going to miss Mudfur though he is a great mentor but I want to be with my brother."

"Alright." Leopardstar replied with a kind voice.

"Thank you so much Leopardstar!" I mewed with joy.

I ran out to tell Mudfur then slowed my pace and started to think how sad he would be. When I finally got there I told Mudfur.

"Mudfur…" I whispered.

"Yes Mothwing?" he asked

"I am going to be a warrior Leopardstar said it was alright."

"Are you sure you want to be a warrior Mothwing?"

"I am!" I replied with my chest puffed out to look bigger.

He licked my muzzle and said goodbye while Leopardstar called a gathering.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather around highrock for a clan meeting!" her yowl rang across the camp.

As everyone gathered I went to the bottom of the rock waiting for her to beckon me to come up.

"Today we gather here to apprentice Mothwing she has decided that she is not fit to be a medicine cat and is going to be a warrior. Hawkfrost you are a great warrior and she is your sister you will train her well and she will listen to and learn quicker with someone like you." She meowed.

"I would be honored!"

"Mothwing until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Mothpaw."

As Leopardstar stepped down all my friends came and congratulated me on becoming an apprentice.

"Let's go Mothpaw," he meowed respectfully.

"Yes Hawkfrost can we train to fight first I am already a great hunter,"

"Exactly what I was thinking,"

We went to an empty clearing where the apprentices trained.

"Attack me,"

"What?!"

"Well, attack me,"

"No! I could hurt you!"

"No you won't come on,"

I crouched and circled around him waiting for him to move. As he moves his paw I pounce on him. I pin him down with one paw.

"Not bad!" he purred "Now can you get your paw off of me because I am pretty tired."

"Alright," I start to lift my paw when I see him about to flip me and I pin him again. "You know Hawkfrost I am still smart," We purr with laughter.

After a little more training we go back to camp we ate and then I went to get moss for my nest.

It was lonely in the apprentice den for those 6 moons. I was there all by myself.

_The night I got my warrior name was tonight._ I was as nervous as ever.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey please gather around the highrock for a clan meeting. As you know Mothpaw has been training to be a warrior and today we give her, her warrior name. Mothpaw from now on you will be known as Mothwing tonight you will have to sit vigil Hawkfrost tell her the rest please." she meowed.

"Mothwing you can't talk until I come to get you understand? And you can't fall asleep." he meowed.

"Yes Hawkfrost!"

I walked to the camp entrance watching the camp go to sleep as the cricket's chirped I heard the rush river just up ahead.

The next morning I saw Hawkfrost coming and he nodded at me.

"Hawkfrost I am so tired can I sleep in?" I asked exhausted.

"Of course you can eat then you can sleep." He purred.

"Goodnight Hawkfrost." I yawned I stalked of tiredly and ate. I went to get some moss and someone stopped me…

"Hey Hawkfrost!" I purred smiling.

"Hey so who are you going to be putting the moss by?" he asked.

"Well by you silly are you going nuts?" I purred amusingly.

"I am just asking because I already made you a bed," he mewed. I said thanks and then walked away to the moss bed that I could tell was mine because it was new moss and the feathers were spread across to spell Mothwing.

I giggled. "Oh Hawkfrost this was too much," I sighed with love and plopped down in my nest and slept.

"Mothwing," a voice whispered.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I yowled trying to hide how scared I was.

"It's your father. Tigerstar." The massive tom walked out of the shadows.

"Tigerstar who the Starclan is Tigerstar?" I asked.

"I just said I am your father!" he yowled "Hawkfrost come now you need to tell her everything now." He mewed as Hawkfrost walked out of the shadows and sat down next to his father.

"Hawkfrost get away from him! Now!" I growled.

"Why he's telling the truth! He is our father I look just blue eyes don't you see we don't have to be lonely anymore we know our father now!" he meowed happily.

"Are you are sure about this? I do see how you look like him…. Hawkfrost Tigerstar also looks like that one warrior…" I meowed.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Brambleclaw….."

"Really I have a half-brother! I have a brother!" he yowled with happiness.

"Yes you do. Now you will meet him you will go to the next gathering understand and after you will make sure you can get him to join Riverclan understand Hawkfrost?" he mewed.

"Yes, I will bring him to Riverclan where he belongs. And I will try my hardest to be deputy too." He meowed with his chest puffed out so he would look bigger.

"Yes. And you Mothwing you try to get Leopardstar on your good side and a kit too because that could get you to being deputy and whoever is deputy gets to be my… apprentice," he mewed

"Yes Tigerstar."

Tigerstar started to fade and I was awake. Hawkfrost prodded me with his paw lightly trying to see if I was awake too.

"Hawkfrost I am awake too you should know that,"

"Ya, ya I know I should it is just the Brambleclaw thing," he mewed.

"I could do it. I could lore him in with my good looks," I stared posing cutely.

"Hey Mothwing want to take a walk?" he asked me with a purr.

"Sure I am going to clean my fur first meet you by the entrance," I meowed

Hawkfrost nodded and padded away. I cleaned my fur and started to walk towards Hawkfrost when Stormfur came up to me.

"Hey Mothwing want to go hunting?" he asked.

I looked at Hawkfrost he looked up at me he nodded.

"Sure I would be delighted Stormfur," I replied finally.

He purred at me I purred back._ I think I might love Stormfur _I thought to myself.

I smiled at him and we trotted off into the forest with him with our tails entwined.

"Stormfur… I really like you," I meowed.

"I like you too. A lot," he purred

"I love you Stormfur I really do will you do something for me I have to persuade Brambleclaw to join the clan he is my half-brother and I really need your help I know you two are friends I need your help."

"I will do it because I love you too." He purred.

We hunted a little laid in the sun for a while laughed and giggled we walked back with two fish each. When we got back to camp Hawkfrost was there waiting by the fresh-kill pile and he walked up to us.

"Mothwing, Mistyfoot wants you to go on a patrol with Stormfur and her,"

"Alright Hawkfrost I want to talk to you, before I go,"

"Alright," We walked over to a bush to talk.

"Hawkfrost I love Stormfur and I want to have his kits," I purred at the thought of Stormfur's name.

"What! How could you do this to me I am the only one left without a mate then no one could ever love me! You are all I have left I am going to die without someone to love me!"

"I will always love you but Stormfur is my mate now and I love him! Maybe you should start to learn how to love instead of how to fight! I am going!"

I stalked off angrily to the entrance to the camp.

"Let's go," I snarled as I turned to look back at Hawkfrost.

"Ok and Mothwing are you ok?"

"No my brother is getting on my nerve."

As we walked through the little forest we swam across to the rushing river. I ran to the river and looked down five fish were there.

"There are five fish Mistyfoot!" I yowled.

"Alright!" she yowled back.

I caught two and Stormfur caught one and so did Mistyfoot the other one got scared away by Stormfur. I purred.

"Let's go come on," I laughed and picked up the fish I picked up and trotted back to camp with Stormfur by my side.

As I walked inside the camp I saw Hawkfrost talking to Feathertail. I saw Stormfur's eyes fly open with surprise my eyes flew open too. We walked over to them to see what they were talking about.

"Ya it is a great Greenleaf everything just makes me want to smile," Feathertail meowed.

"I know right Feathertail," I meowed.

"Oh, hello Mothwing, hello Stormfur," she purred.

"Hey um, Hawkfrost can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Uh, ya I guess," he meowed.

We walked over a little further from them.

"Are you flirting with Feathertail?!" I whispered angrily.

"So what if I am!" he whispered.

"It matters because I am Stormfur's mate and that mean's Feathertail is my step-sister! And that means she is your step-sister!" I almost snarled so loud that the whole clan could hear me. But only Hawkfrost heard me.

"Well then I will find someone who isn't my sister to love me!" he spat.

He stalked off to the warrior's den and fell asleep. grunted with frustration.

"Feathertail do you like Hawkfrost? And tell me the truth I am your brother you can trust me,"

"I don't!" she growled. Everyone stared at Feathertail for a little then went back to work.

"Okay okay calm down, I was just asking…"

"Ya but…. UGH! Goodbye Stormfur!" She spat and stalked off into the warriors den.

"Stormfur I think we should let them talk let them say goodbye to what could never be. Alright?" I purred and nuzzled him.

"Well ok I guess. I love you." he purred.

"Want to go for a walk?"

**(Hey guys I think the first chapter went well um only one person commented and sorry about the rated K think my sister messed with it so when I posted it I didn't noticed so please request ^.^) **


End file.
